Tempatmu Berpulang
by synstropezia
Summary: Adakah tempat di mana ia dibutuhkan dan kehadirannya bisa menjadi eksistensi sesungguhnya? Tempatnya berpulang adalah jawaban yang Akutagawa cari.


**Tempatmu Berpulang**

 **Summary: Adakah tempat di mana ia dibutuhkan dan kehadirannya bisa menjadi eksistensi sesungguhnya? Tempatnya berpulang adalah jawaban yang Akutagawa cari.**

 **Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka**

 **Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini dan semata-mata buat seneng-seneng.**

* * *

Dengan apa dan siapa Nakahara Chuuya menghabiskan waktu belum pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya. Ia sekadar melewati Sabtu ditemani maraton opera sabun bersama semangkuk penuh popcorn, kotak tisu dan cemilan lain yang seakan membentengi mungil tubuhnya. Lantas, ketika langit menumpahkan tinta hitam dan menamainya malam pada pukul 7 tepat, Chuuya berangkat kerja menaiki motor. Mencari sedikit penghidupan dari salah satu klub malam di gang tak bernama–begitu sempit dan penuh kenajisan.

Olehnya, mana terbayangkan bahwa Sabtu bisa berhenti menjadi membosankan. Melalui SMS di pukul dua dini hari, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke meminta Chuuya menemaninya ke gereja. Pemuda kurus itu enggan memperinci penjelasan. Sekadar bilang 'nanti aku ceritakan' sampai akhir perdebatan mereka.

"Dia belum mati, 'kan?" tanya Chuuya memandang seisi parkiran. Satu jam terhitung lambat dengan puluhan spekulasi fiksi yang merangkaikan keabsurdan dan kekonyolan semata.

"Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh, Chuuya- _san_. Aku masih hidup." Senyumnya melebar bagai membentangkan sayap. Pria mungil itu sempat mengira 'mati akibat bosan' telah dibenarkan oleh logika dunia.

"Jadi, bagaimana acara gerejanya? Aku tebak pasti membosankan."

"Seperti misa biasanya, ada bacaan injil dan lain-lain. Aku kaget Chuuya- _san_ menungguku." Bilang kaget dengan ekspresi datar merupakan keahlian Akutagawa selain berujar sarkas berkedok candaan. Chuuya menaikkan sebelah alis, berseru heran melalui isyarat.

"Bukan itu yang ingin aku dengar. Beritahu alasanmu kenapa kau menyeretku untuk menemanimu."

"Aku melakukannya atas saran Dokter Mori. Dia bilang 'mengikuti misa dan pergi bersama seseorang akan membuat penyakitmu baikan'."

"Idiot. Apa hubungannya coba? Dia saja yang tidak becus mengobatimu. Kurasa sekarang giliranku menjadi _dokter_." Secara ilegal tanpa lisensi? Akutagawa mundur beberapa langkah hendak menjauhkan ancaman.

"Maksudku bukan dokter yang betulan. Naiklah ke motor dan kamu akan mengerti."

"Tidak perlu, Chuuya- _san_. Aku menemuimu hanya untuk berterima kasih padamu. Maaf telah membuang waktumu."

"Terus kamu pikir aku akan bilang, 'tidak masalah dan pulanglah dengan selamat' sambil tersenyum? Jelas mustahil."

"Jika lebih dari ini aku ...", "Kita bicarakan nanti. Cepat naik atau aku terpaksa menggendongmu ke motor."

Kekalahan telak menamparnya. Akutagawa segera naik dan memasang helm sementara Chuuya memanaskan mesin. Motor ninja itu melesat menuju kejauhan yang entah membawa mereka kemana–si penumpang pasrah selama dirinya tidak berakhir tragis.

Selama perjalanan yang ternyata berlangsung singkat itu, hanya angin lewat yang menyelimuti mereka dengan bisu tanpa niat bercakap. Nakahara Chuuya dan Akutagawa Ryuunosuke bukan sepasang insan melainkan sebatas kenalan. Kekonyolan waktu terus mempertemukan mereka beberapa bulan terakhir–entah di taman kota tempat mereka singgah sekarang, pada mal ataupun jalanan ramai di mana takdir senantiasa memainkan kebetulan-kebetulan aneh yang mengejutkan.

"Duduklah. Aku tidak enak melihatmu berdiri," pinta Chuuya menepuk ruang kosong di sampingnya.

"Langsung saja. Kenapa Chuuya- _san_ membawaku kemari?"

"Ya ampun. Kau ini benar-benar rindu rumah atau bagaimana? Niatku baik padahal ingin menjadi _dokter_ mu."

"Sudah kubilang. Jika lebih dari ini aku ...", "Kata siapa aku melakukannya demi imbalan? Bayaranmu kali adalah ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi di gereja."

"Dan seperti kataku tadi, hanya misa biasanya dengan bacaan in ...", "Kau ini polos, ya, Akutagawa. Biar kuperjelas pertanyaanku, apa ada seseorang yang menyakitimu di gereja?" Butuh satu menit lebih untuk memahami kejanggalan tersebut. Samar-samar pula pucat wajahnya bertambah pucat dengan keterkejutan yang sejenak terlukiskan begitu kasar.

"Justru Chuuya- _san_ yang butuh dokter. Aku baik-baik saja tanpa terluka sedikitpun."

"Wajahmu sendiri yang bilang 'tidak baik-baik saja'. Aku yakin sesuatu terjadi setelah misa tersebut."

Dengan begitu peka dan blak-blakan Chuuya bertanya. Sebagai korban Akutagawa merasa dipojokkan tanpa pembelaan berarti. Dalam perenungannya ia terbatuk beberapa kali. Tajam, jernih dan lembut tatapan itu membuyarkan lamun yang tengah menimbang baik-buruk sebuah kejujuran–apa kenalannya itu pantas dipercaya? Bisa dan bolehkah baginya bersandar sejenak dengan menitipkan segala masalah?

Nakahara Chuuya bukan si lemah yang manja. Bersandar pada bahunya tentu menyenangkan. Punggung itu pastilah kokoh untuk menampung keegoisannya yang terus membawakan masalah. Ketika ia menjadi si kepala batu tak berperasaan dan tangan itu akan meluluhkannya dengan usapan lembut di pipi, runtuh sekalipun tidaklah memalukan dan disalahkan. Dengan egois kesadarannya terlanjur menginginkan perhatian tersebut.

Membuat Akutagawa benci saat di mana ia berkhayal dan membawa serta ketidakpastian.

"Kuberi kau waktu satu menit lagi untuk menjawab."

"Romo berkhotbah tentang 'Tempatmu Berpulang'. Seperti keluarga, sahabat, pendamping hidup atau orang terkasih lainnya."

"Dalam juga, ya. Dan kamu berpikir tidak memiliki tempat untuk itu?"

"Aku tidak punya keluarga ataupun teman dekat. Berbeda dengan Chuuya- _san_ yang sering bersosialisasi dan membuatku _iri bahwa kamu bisa jujur dalam mengekspresikan diri_."

"Membuatmu apa?" Sekilas kata 'iri' tertangkap oleh pendengarannya. Cukup samar walau Chuuya tidaklah goyah akan keyakinannya pada kalimat setelahnya.

"Lupakan saja. Aku memang tidak memilikinya dan merasa tidak pantas untuk itu. Meski menyadarinya, entah kenapa aku malah kepikiran."

"Kalau begitu ... aku ingin menjadi tempatmu berpulang." Jeda tersebut dimanfaatkannya untuk beranjak. Menatap langsung sepasang manik kelabu tak terdefinisikan itu.

"Aku menghargai upaya Chuuya- _san_ yang berusaha membuatku senang. Tetapi seperti kataku tadi, aku tidak pantas memilikinya."

"Katakan. Bagian mananya yang membuatmu tidak pantas?"

"Semuanya. Chuuya- _san_ tidak perlu repot-repot peduli karena aku tidak ingin menyusahkan siapapun."

"Siapapun termasuk kau pantas memilikinya. Aku pun menginginkan itu dan tidak terpaksa melakukannya. Menurutmu kenapa, Akutagawa?"

"Chuuya- _san_ hanya kasihan padaku. Berkata manis adalah keahlianmu dan aku tidak mungkin terjebak."

Apa sebuah peluk dapat merapatkan jarak dan memupuskan takut? Chuuya sekadar ingin menangkap rapuh raga itu tanpa mempedulikan kenyataan. Fakta bahwa mereka begitu jauh dan asing, status yang semata-mata Akutagawa anggap sebagai teman atau pacar palsu.

Tidakkah Akutagawa pikir berharap lebih diperbolehkan bila seseorang ada untuk menjadi bintang jatuhnya? Chuuya telah siap dan mengharapkan semua itu semenjak kebetulan-kebetulan tersebut menyadarkannya.

"Perkataanmu kalah menyakitkannya dibandingkan dengan pelukanku yang tidak kau harapkan, bukan?"

Benar. Bahkan kata-katanya melarikan diri akibat terluka oleh sesak. Akutagawa yang bergeming memberanikan Chuuya mempererat pelukan. Membiarkan sosok itu mengisinya dengan kekosongan yang ingin ia mengerti. Lantas, kehampaan yang merapuhkan jiwa itu balik dia isi dengan kehangatan, oleh kasih yang begitu sederhana untuk dipahami dan pantas dimiliki tanpa terkecuali.

"Sederhana saja, karena aku mencintaimu." Lagi-lagi itu. Kalimat 'aku mencintaimu' yang sulit ia pahami. Akutagawa balik menatapnya sewaktu Chuuya melepas peluk. Banyak berharap dan hancur karenanya tidak lagi menjadi persoalan.

"Jika misalnya aku bilang hal yang sama, apa kata Chuuya- _san_?" Perumpamaan apanya bila raut itu teramat serius? Akutagawa bukan pembohong ulung. Hanya si bodoh yang kikuk dalam mengekspresikan rasa.

"Tentu aku menerimanya. Apapun yang kau lakukan dan katakan padaku, hatiku adalah tempatmu berpulang sekarang."

 _ **Bahkan selalu begitu sejak dulu.**_

"Siapa sangka Chuuya- _san_ mengajakku kemari untuk ini."

"Ya, benar sekali. Aku tidak perlu lagi mengatakannya padamu karena itu ... sedikit memalukan. Te-tetapi kalau tidak di tempat umum, tentu bukan masalah. Kalimat 'aku mencintaimu' tidaklah bohong dan ... dan ... dan ..."

"Dan apa, Chuuya- _san_? Mukamu mendadak merah."

"A-aku ingin pulang!"

Bingung pun Akutagawa memilih bungkam dan mengikuti di belakang. Kikuknya membuat Chuuya sengaja memundurkan langkah sambil curi-curi kesempatan menggenggam jemari itu.

"Perasaanmu itu tidak kamu sewa dari siapapun, bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Mulai sekarang jadilah milikku. Kita bukan lagi pacar palsu dan Akutagawa tidak perlu menyewaku untuk menemanimu. Jangan pikirkan bayarannya, paham?"

"Kuharap pelangganmu tidak cemburu."

"Bukan pelangganku yang cemburu, melainkan kamu. Kurasa mengganti pekerjaan tidak masalah. Menjadi gigolo saat memiliki pacar sangat keterlaluan."

Jauh-jauh waktu sebelum _rumah_ itu ditawarkan kepadanya, Chuuya selalu ada untuk mempertegas cinta akan eksistensi tersebut. Akutagawa memiliki tempat berpulang, dia hanya terlalu takut untuk menyadarinya, pergi ke sana dan memeluk segala yang ada.

 _ **"Hadirmu melebihi harga sebuah pengorbanan dan melampaui kalimat 'aku mencintaimu' yang tiada pernah menjadi sebuah kesalahan."**_

Tamat.

A/N: Inspirasi buat bikin fic ini dapet dari grup chat di wa. seorang temenku ngetik kira-kira kayak begini, 'apa kalian ga mau liat akutagawa bahagia?' dan ntah knp itu bikin kepikiran, hahaha. terlebih juga aku kemarin itu babat habis fic ChuuAku angst yang bikin aku mikir 'seharusnya enggak gini'. aku juga sengaja bikin ChuuAku karena pengen akutagawa dituntun dan bukan menuntun. dan cuma chuuya yang menurutku pantas buat itu.

Oke sekian dulu. thx buat yg udah review dan fav. aku ada rencana bikin ChuuAku lagi karena pair mereka lumayan enak dibikin. ditunggu aja yak~


End file.
